


Online Shenanigans (Or, Why Dylan’s Always Late to Bed)

by NephilimEQ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Banter, Complete, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hobrien, Humor, Introspection, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: Dylan likes to lurk on fanboards for Teen Wolf...particularly Sterek ones. Using an anonymous handle, he enjoys stirring up conversation and conjecture. And loves to support his boyfriend, even when he's online... ;)





	Online Shenanigans (Or, Why Dylan’s Always Late to Bed)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment on the Sterek Discord server: The idea was, what if Dylan was actually secretly a part of the server and no one knew? Well, I just had to write it, so I did!

Dylan was tired as he got back to his apartment after a long night out with friends. He’d had a good time, but ever since he’d told them that he’d decided to stop drinking entirely, he had been the designated driver, and that ate into his precious evening time.

But he was finally home.

As he kicked off his feet, he pulled out his phone and pressed the small purplish-blue icon that had something that looked like a white pig snout on it.

He smiled as he pulled up the app and started digging through the server as he crashed on his couch. He hadn’t been on Discord for the entire week, and even though he was exhausted, he knew that this was the only time that he was going to get. He didn’t have to get up early for any auditions the next morning, so he was going to take advantage of what little time he had to have some fun.

He pulled up the side bar and went down to the #sterek board. He smiled as he read through the theories and the ideas that fans had and couldn’t help but smile when he read some of the more small, domestic moments that people thought up for the two characters.

He read a comment about how Stiles would _totally_ be the one who was a mother hen, and he gave it a thumbs up.

One of the perks about the server was the anonymity that came along with it. He knew that the fans would lose their shit if they knew that he was on the board, looking through everything that they thought up for the characters of Stiles and Derek. He didn’t blame them, though. He loved the idea of the two of their characters together, too, as did Hoechlin, which was why when they found out that both of their characters were coming back for the final season, they had pitched the idea to Jeff that Derek and Stiles should come back together.

Surprisingly enough, he had agreed. Because it was their last season, they didn’t have the chance to explore it further, but Dylan had watched the episode and been pleased with the symmetry that the cameramen had worked up, putting them in parallel shots and showing how they were a team.

Even though the show had been over for years, he was thrilled to know that there were still die-hard fans out there, along with people who were only just discovering the show.

He still felt _some_ resentment that Jeff had taken away so many opportunities for some great Stiles and Derek moments, but in the end, the fans weren’t any less passionate and they still loved all the moments that they already had. Dylan still wondered about one scene, though, and why it had never been addressed later.

The scene between Derek and Stiles in the locker room, in Derek’s dream. That had been pivotal, powerful, it showed that Derek, who trusted _no one_ , trusted Stiles.

But then it was never mentioned again.

He’d asked Jeff about it once, but he’d said that scripts had changed and that it just was going in a different direction, so he’d accepted it and moved on. But Dylan wasn’t stupid. That scene had cemented the fact that Stiles was Derek’s anchor. Which was, you know, kind of a big deal. But, like Jeff had said, they had gone a different direction with the plot.

He let out a sigh and then switched over to the #dylan-the-sexy-hobo server. He always cracked up when he read the title.

However, when he saw the recent picture of him that a fan put up, his lips twisted at the photo.

No one else could probably tell, but it was from a slip-up a few nights ago, and he’d had about three beers and stumbled out onto the street, his main focus walking straight. He was a hopeless lightweight, but he wasn’t going to let anyone else know that. He could tell from his eyes that he was drunk. He hoped no one else had noticed. He tried very hard to be a good example for his fans, most of which were young and impressionable, and didn’t seem to understand that he was a legal guy playing an illegal teen. They didn’t need bad influences.

Realizing he was getting maudlin, he changed over to the #hoechlin-marshmallow server. In every single photo, he was grinning like an idiot, and Dylan soon found himself grinning right back. That man _loved_ his fans, and it showed. Dylan knew quite a few celebrities who were plenty nice but drew a certain line when it came to selfies.

Tyler didn’t.

He loved that about him. He even tried to emulate it to some extent with _his_ fans, but being a bit more socially anxious, he wasn’t as successful. But that was okay.

After he’d caught up with that one, he switched over to the #prompts section. That was when he found several people talking about loving it in fanfiction when Derek was pining for Stiles, and he smiled.

Yeah, he kinda liked that one, too. He also had an A03 account and was unashamed that he dug through the sterek tag on a regular basis and had found one or two fics that were actually accurate as to how the show had written the characters. Most of them, however, made Derek too chatty or too emotionally mature. The character, despite his age, was a bottled-up mess of emotions, to be honest, and that was how the show writers had written him and how Jeff had wanted him to be perceived. Stiles was either shown in the stories as completely bumbling, or totally overconfident, when he was neither. He had a mind that jumped ahead of his body, and he remembered having a long conversation with Davis about it at the beginning of the show.

There were a couple of new writers on the server, he’d noted, and he read one of the stories and he’d been impressed. Totally in character and a scene that could have made it to the cutting room floor of the tv show, had it gone on for a bit longer.

Feeling indulgent, Dylan went back to the #sterek feed and made a comment: _To be honest, if the writers didn’t want us to ship them, they shouldn’t have given us such amazing scenes between the two of them. It’s all the writers’ fault!_

He’d leave that there and let the fans chew on that for a while. Within seconds of posting, someone responded. Dylan grinned even wider.

He added a few more comments, got a few more bites, and then jumped back over to the #hoechlin-marshmallow server and had some fun posting one of his favorite photos of his significant other. The look on his face…god, it was gorgeous.

He stared at it for a moment, and then closed the server. That was enough for one night.

Dragging himself off the couch, he headed to his bedroom, and smiled when he saw a familiar shock of black hair sticking out from under the blanket. He put his phone on the nightstand and then quickly stripped down to his underwear and tucked himself in next to his boyfriend.

“Mmm,” Tyler mumbled under his breath, “When’d you get home?”

“ ‘Bout half an hour ago,” he softly replied, savoring the heat that rolled off the older man. “Don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep,” he shushed him, and Hoechlin nodded and slid an arm around his waist, tightening his grip. Dylan smiled and settled into him, wondering what he’d think if he knew that Dylan was a part of a fan group.

But the thought faded from his mind as he fell asleep.

\--

The next morning, he woke up to a cold bed and his phone missing from the nightstand.

He slowly sat up, the comforter bunching around his waist, and then heard the sounds of Tyler in the kitchen. It was a Wednesday, which meant that neither of them had plans. Most of their plans were on the weekend, unless it was an early morning audition, but Tyler was fairly settled into his recurring cameo of Clark Kent and Superman on Supergirl, and there were rumors that they would do a spin-off series with just him.

Dylan had been hesitant at first about Hoechlin taking on the role, he wasn’t gonna lie, but then he’d seen him do it and he was floored. Damn, the guy was a good actor.

He threw on a shirt and wandered into the kitchen…and then was confused when he saw Tyler standing at the stove shirtless, leaning against the counter, spatula in one hand and Dylan’s phone in the other. He seemed to be staring intently at something on the screen.

“Mother hen?” he said, disbelievingly, and then muttered, “More like a pain in the ass,” and Dylan immediately knew what he was looking at.

Oh, god.

“Tyler, give me back my phone,” he said wearily as he walked over and tried to wrangle it from his hands, but Tyler shook his head and lifted his arm high above his head, reading out loud, ““To be honest, if the writer’s didn’t want us to ship them, they shouldn’t have given us such amazing scenes between the two of them. It’s all the writer’s fault!””

Dylan wanted to hide.

“Seriously, Hoechlin? Just give it back,” he plaintively asked, but Tyler shook his head a second time and said, still keeping the phone away from him, “No, not until I’ve read every single thing you’ve posted on this server,” and Dylan groaned and begged, “Please, just give it back, I promise I won’t go on it again,” and Tyler snorted.

“Yeah, sure you won’t,” he said, but he handed him back his phone. He then said, “Wait…is _this_ why you didn’t come straight to bed when you got home? You were on the server making smart-ass comments?”

Dylan shrugged and ducked his head, not meeting his boyfriend’s gaze, but Tyler just laughed and reached out and wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed a kiss to his temple.

He then murmured, “Hey, I don’t mind…just remember what you could be missing out on while you’re messing around with your fans online,” and he winked and Dylan flushed a deep red, but smiled, realizing just how lucky he was to have the man in his life on such a permanent basis.

“Yeah, well, you could make your own profile and we could both comment,” he jokingly suggested, and then was surprised when Tyler grinned back at him.

“Not a bad idea,” he mused out loud and Dylan snorted this time.

“If you actually did that, we’d drive the fans nuts and you know it.”

Tyler smirked.

“Like that’s a bad thing?”

 

 

 


End file.
